


Copper

by wrennette



Series: Copper and Steel [1]
Category: Atlas Shrugged - Ayn Rand
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank's favorite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2008.
> 
> Recognizable characters are the property of Ayn Rand and her estate, and are used without permission. The author makes no profit from the writing of this fiction.

Hank watched the morning sun limn Francisco's body. It broke molten and red over the horizon, the color of a roiling crucible, and Hank's eyes teared from looking into it, but he couldn't turn away, not until the sun faded to the color of a new penny, outlining Francisco in brilliant copper. This was Hank's favorite time, each day a new, fresh promise. Each day, stretching clean and unsullied before them, awaiting the genius of their industry. He watched the copper on Francisco's skin fade to soft warm gold, and then he leaned in to kiss Francisco awake.


End file.
